Tale of Two Hearts
by TG-turntechGodhead
Summary: Cheryl is upset that her older brother Ash has been spending more time with Lillian than her and runs off. Lillian and Ash leave to find her and events occur along the way. Loosely based of Ash's yellow flower event, then continued. AshxHeroine.
1. Chapter 1

**Rey-Chan: This is my first Harvest Moon story! Yay! So don't be mean… x) Well, I'm going after the bachelor Ash! So I couldn't help but read about his flower events, and I thought that the last one was so awesome! I couldn't help but write about it! I haven't gotten the game yet, so I'm sorry if Ash is OOC, or doesn't say the right things. This takes place after they've known each other for awhile. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harvest Moon, Or Lillian (Heroine's name) or Ash… Or Cheryl for that matter... **

**Lillian's POV**

I was sitting at the plaza waiting for Ash to arrive, lately we've been seeing each other a lot. We even went on a few dates together. '_I think I might even have a crush on him.'_ I smiled at the thought of me and Ash together. He really was sweet, funny and caring. "Hey, Lillian!" I jumped as I heard a familiar voice shout. I looked up at the figure behind me and smiled. "Ash! You scared me!" I said. "It's not my fault you get scared that easy." He laughed as he walked up to me. "So did you wait for me to long?" He questioned me as we took a seat on the bench. "Not at all! I just got here myself, actually." I told him.

He grinned and my heart fluttered a bit. "That's great! I've actually been meaning to tell you something…" He asked me. I smiled and told him to continue. "Well, um… Ever since you started your farm, I've been really impressed with you… You're so independent, strong, and your also caring. You really did help out with that sheep too! It's doing great, and I have you to thank for it!" He blushed as he told me. I similar shade of red spread across my face as I remembered the passed few times we spent together, caring for the sheep. "Thank you… It was really nothing though!" I told him, still blushing.

"You're just being silly" He grinned at me. "What I'm trying to say is, that you really are an important person to me... I think I might even li-" He was interrupted by different voice, "ASH!" We both jumped at the sudden interruption and stood up to look at the person who had yelled. "Cheryl?" Ash looked at his younger sister, a little bit embarrassed from our "moment". _'What was he going to tell me...?'_ I thought to myself, staring intently at Ash, before looking over to his younger sibling. "What are you doing here?" Ash questioned, his face growing less pink. "You promised me you'd play with me today!" She pouted. "I'm sorry, Cheryl. But I'm talking to Lil-" He was once again cut short, "That's what you said last time! You're always with Lillian! And you're always talking about her too!" She yelled, I felt kind of guilty because of it.

Me and Ash were always hanging out, Cheryl probably never got the chance to spend time with Ash... "Cheryl! Don't be rude!" Ash told her. She was quiet for a moment and she looked up at me. "You!" I stood there awkwardly for a moment. I tried not to get involved, I figured Cheryl didn't want anything to do with me by now. "Ash likes you! Doesn't he!" She demanded. My eyes widened and Ash's cheeks heated up again. "Ch-Cheryl!" He looked embarrassed. "I.. Um, I don't think Ash would like me that way..." I stuttered finally speaking up, fiddling with my hands. "Yeah! I don't think of her in that way at all!" He told her. "What gave you that dumb idea?" Ash looked down at Cheryl. _'Of course. Some one like Ash would never like someone like me…' _I sighed inwardly, and shifted my position awkwardly. "Ash you're just a mean brother! I don't want to talk to you! Or you Lillian!" She snapped and ran away. "Cheryl, wait!" Ash yelled for his little sister.

Ash sighed and looked up at me. "I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to put you in such an awkward position…" I glanced away as he spoke. "N-no. It's okay… I'm the one who should really be apologizing though…" I told him, suddenly becoming interested at my feet. "Why is that? You did nothing wrong here, Lillian." He questioned me. "I'm the one who's been taking you away from her. I've been hanging out with you so much, I forgot that there were other people who wanted to spend time with you too…" I said.

"Lillian… I really am sorry though. I'm the one who invited you to hang out with me all those times too though. So if it makes you feel better, it's both our fault?" He joked. "Well gee, thanks Ash. That really helped." I said sarcastically, albeit I was relieved that the mood was lightened. "I really should be going after my sister right now, who knows where she ran off to." He sighed. Looking at the path she ran off to. "Let's both follow her." I said. I honestly wanted to go find her and apologize to her myself.

"You'd really do that?" He asked. I nodded my head and smiled. "She couldn't have gone to far." I assured him. _'Does he really not like me that way?'_ I sighed staring at Ash as he walked ahead. _'Of course, what am I even thinking…'_

_**~*~Time Skip~*~**_

I sighed out loud. Me and Ash found her at one point, but she ran off and we lost her. "Maybe you should check the mountain area. I can search around here. Is that okay?" Ash asked me. I simply nodded, not wanting to say anything. I walked toward the mountain area alone hearing nothing but the sounds of nature. Although it didn't seem to relieve any of my negative emotions. _'Ash is really worried about Cheryl, he must really care about his little sister. I can't help but still feel so guilty about this…' _I frowned searching through some bushes, still unsuccessful in finding her. _'Well, I guess I should just push my emotions aside for now and find Cheryl! Who knows where she might be though…'_

Right on cue, I heard some rustling leaves and looked over to see some birds flying away. I walked up to the area where I heard the noise and saw an upset Cheryl, sitting on the ground. I stepped forward to go talk to her and she looked up at me. "Oh.. It's just you…" she mumbled and frowned at me instantly. _'She really isn't happy to see me…' _I thought. "Me and Ash have been looking all over for you, Cheryl. You had us really worried." I told her. She frowned even more, if possible. "Why would you be looking for me, don't you have some work to do on the farm!" She yelled. Cleary still upset. "That's not important right now. What I wanted to say was that I feel really bad about what went on. I didn't mean to take your older brother away from you. You must have felt so sad and alone. Cheryl, I really am sorry…" I said softly. She sniffled and looked down at the rocks scattered across the ground. "You're lying!" She yelled, swiftly looking up. "You don't care about me! You just care about Ash!" She accused me. "No! That's not true Cheryl!" I tried to get my point across, but to no avail.

"I don't want to listen to you!" She shouted, shoving me backwards harshly. I stumbled backwards trying to regain my balanced, but tripped on an object behind me instead. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the impact that was soon to come. "Lillian!" I heard some one shout behind me. I felt two strong, warm arms wrap around me instead of the cold ground. I opened my eyes and looked up to see none other than Ash staring back at me. "Are you okay Lillian?" He asked me worriedly. A blush spread across my face and I simply nodded, not being able to speak up. Not that I could find the right words to say at the moment anyways.

He shifted his gaze to his sister instead. "Cheryl! Don't you know how dangerous it can be in the mountains? You could have gotten hurt! Lillian too! You know it wasn't right to push her if she was just trying to apologize and be nice. She could've gotten badly injured if she fell on to those rocks!" He scolded her. She looked at the ground, then back up to me and Ash. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't want it to go this far, and I didn't want Lillian to get hurt either…" She sniffed. I smiled and unwrapped Ash's arms from around me, blushing because he still had them around me before.

"It's okay. I accept your apology." I said. She looked up at me expectantly. "Really?" She said. I nodded and patted hear head. "Now the question is, will you accept mine?" I asked. "What do you mean?" She questioned, curious. "Well, you obviously have something upsetting you, and it had to be caused by me." "Oh…" She flushed. "I was just really upset about Ash spending more time with you than me… He always plays with me and when you came to town, he started not to…" She sniffled again, and Ash had a guilty look on his face. "He's my big brother and I love him, I didn't want anyone to steal him away from me and mom. I wanted him to stay with us!" She said.

I frowned. "I apologize for that Cheryl… Those weren't any of my intentions. Will you forgive me?" I asked her softly. "Of course I will! You actually are a really nice person, Lillian." She smiled to me. Ash walked next to me and spoke up. "Can you forgive me, Cheryl? I've been a horrible older brother to you, and I apologize to you also. I promise I'll play with you more often, and spend more time with you and mom." "You're my big brother, Ash! I'll forgive you no matter what! You're a great big brother too, you're not at all horrible!" She stated, as Ash smiled at her.

"Well then, would you like to hang out with me and Lillian sometime? It'll be fun! Right Lillian?" He said as he laughed a little. "Yeah! How 'bout it?" I smiled again. "I'd love to! It'll be awesome" Cheryl cheered happily. "I mean, I've gotta' see why Ash loves you so much Lillian!" She giggled as she skipped towards the town. "I-I wha-what do you..? Um…" Ash sputtered all at once blushing. I giggled and intertwined his hand with mine and followed after Cheryl. _'Maybe he does like me in that way…' _A large grin spread across my face as I glanced back at Ash. His face grew even more red as he stumbled trying to keep up. _'Just maybe.'_

**Rey-Chan: THE END! That took awhile. And I did make some edits to it, for those few people who might be reading this again... Possibly. I don't even know if I did the spacing right… All I know is that I'm not supposed to make a giant-wall-of-text xD. Sorry if I made any mistakes I didn't notice. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I don't care how wrong I got the situation, just deal with it haha! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! CLICK THE MAGICAL BUTTON NOW! …Please…. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I've gotten a few reviews saying that they wanted me to continue this story. So that's just what I will do! Be warned though.. I may not update very often ^_^' Sorry. If you see any mistakes, tell me please! My keyboard has a few keys that are sticky-ish, so I'm trying hard to notice those mistakes… Okay, here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon *Cries***

**Lillian's POV**

I sat at the bench in the plaza, silently staring at the butterflies fluttering around the flowers near Cam's shop. It's been a few weeks since my "moment" with Ash. At least that's what I've been calling it. During that time, Cheryl appeared to be more fond of me. Albeit she did have her snappy moments. In all honesty, I always thought they were cute! It's adorable seeing her with a pout across her face, with her little arms crossed as she says "If you hurt my brother I'm gonna get you!" To which I smiled and patted her head while rambling on about how I would never dare hurt Ash. Whenever I see him, my heart flutters a bit, and a blush spreads across my cheeks.

Although he is doing a great job of not noticing my feelings. I'm far to shy to outright tell him how I feel. I'm nervous when ever my thoughts so much as _touch_ the subject of confessions! I'm simply just waiting for him to make the first move, but that doesn't mean I'll know how to react when he does. I'd probably stutter out some sort of blurb supposedly English, then faint. It would be years before that day came, _'I doubt he'll do something about it! He's far to dense to recognize my feelings!' _I thought as I mentally cried at my foul luck. I'm not one of those girls who don't notice when a guy has feelings for them. Which, might I add, were painstakingly _obvious_ in the TV shows I had watched back when I lived in the city.

Ever since the… Ahem…. "moment", I've started to see Ash's feelings. I notice simple things like the slight blush on his cheeks when my hand brushes against his, the gentle look he has in his eyes when they meet mine, and the sweet smile on his lips that differs from that goofy grin he usually wears. Just knowing about the feelings he may have sends my heart soaring in such a cliché manner. The tear worthy fact still stands though, he most likely doesn't recognize his own feelings. _'Isn't that dandy?' _I thought with sarcasm. The thing he was meaning to tell me before Cheryl interrupted was probably, "What I'm trying to say is, that you really are an important person to me... I might even li-ke you as a sister! You're like my beee~eest friend Lilliaan~! And It'll be like that forever~!"

'_Ok that's an exaggeration… Must be the blueberry jam Reina gave me. But still! It's not fair…' _I thought, pouting for a second. Why, why couldn't I have just moved to a town filled with ugly men? So I wouldn't have fallen in love? "Aargh!" I growled suddenly as threw my head in my hands. _'This is so frustrating! Love sucks…' _"Are you that upset to see me, Ms. Lillian?" I heard a new voice chuckling. My head darted up from my ands and I stood to see… "N-No! That's not it, Mayor Rutger!" I said sheepishly, scratching my head in embarrassment. _'How could I have thought it was Ash!'_ I thought as I took a mental note to slap myself later for this. "I just wanted to let you know that Saturday is the Starry Night Festival. Bring a date if you like! I know you've had your eye on a certain blue eyed farmer for quite some time." He told me as he guffawed. Before I could counter he walked away, leaving me red in the face. "Hmm… Maybe this could be my chance…" I thought aloud, coming up with a plan to get the aforementioned farmer boy to ask me out. A large grin worked its way up to my lips, and I walked back to my farm with a skip in my step.

**End for now! Sorry if it seemed short. Until then, REVIEW :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm BA~ACK! Oh how I love Fridays! No school! Until Monday that is… Oh well, I might as well get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harvest Moon…**

**Normal POV**

'_I can't believe I'm in love…' _Were the first thoughts that came out of the young farmer, as he stared at the ceiling fan. Sprawled out on his bed, he watched the blades of the fan spin in a rapid motion. Ash sighed as he straightened his posture and leaned against the head board. He wasn't lying, it was true. He was utterly, helplessly, in love. He did the best he could to hide it. Ash was always trying to keep his blush and loving look out of her sight, and more importantly always tried to make himself look oblivious to love. He thought that if he seemed a bit on the dense side, then maybe his feelings would _**stay **_unrecognized.

Unbeknownst to Ash, Lillian knew he liked her (His plan seemed to have completely back fired along the way. The farm girl thought him to be dense, _**and**_ knew of his possible feelings). Though unlike her, Ash didn't know if his beloved crush reciprocated those feelings. He was absolutely clueless to this sort of thing, how had he even managed to find out about his own emotions? It never once ceased to amaze the young man. Ash slid his feet off of his bed and stood up, stretching his arms out. As he made his way to the kitchen Ash stopped a moment to look a his calendar. He couldn't help but notice what was occurring on the upcoming Saturday. It was the Starry Night Festival.

**Ash's POV**

My eyes widened in complete shock. _'What! the Starry Night Festival is coming up? How did I not notice?' _I picked up the miniature calendar off of the night stand and looked at the circled date once again. '_Augh , it's Thursday, that gives me today and tomorrow to sum up the courage and ask Lillian out…' _I thought to myself, calendar still in hand. "Ash, the calendar is awfully shy. I'm afraid that if you stare at it any longer it'll get embarrassed." I jumped, almost dropping said calendar. I spun around to see who the new voice was and saw Lillian standing there with a smile. I felt my face go rosy and my stomach turn a but. _'I can't ask her out now! To soon, to soon!' _I thought frantically, just barely sputtering out a greeting. I relaxed a bit. A genuine smile swept across my lips when I saw her equally pink cheeks, and heard her light laugh.

"What brings you here?" I asked, still smiling. "Nothing really, can't I visit without a reason?" She questioned with a pout, leaning forward . My blush reappeared and I froze in place. "I-I suppose so..." I stuttered, killing myself in the inside for it. She leaned forward more to look at the calendar. "Ah, the Starry Night Festival is coming up!" She said joyously, with a devious glint in her vibrant purple eyes. It looked almost as if she was planning something. "Y-Yeah. Mayor Rutger informed you about it, right?" I asked her. Lillian nodded and replied with a yes. "But I going alone is no fun!" She muttered. I brightened up at the thought of her possibly wanting to go with me.

"I wonder… What are Cam and Mikhail up to that day? Maybe one of them will go with me…" She thought aloud, with a slight smirk that I didn't take note of. A pang of jealousy went through me and I dropped the calendar on the floor. "Ah-umm, m-maybe…" I mumbled to her, trying to stay relaxed. To no avail though, I kept shifting my position and my hand kept fidgeting. I averted my eyes, and had a sudden interest in the flower vase. "Are you okay, Ash?" Lillian said as she shuffled over into my line of vision. I gathered up as much courage as I possibly could. "I was wondering if maybe… M-Maybe you would like to go… To the Starry Night Festival with m-me?" I questioned nervously, doubt instantly taking over me.

Lillian immediately stilled, her cool demeanor turned to shock. I almost felt like breaking down right then and there. A melancholy feeling washed over me as I sighed. Digging a gloved hand in my pocket, I used my other hand to scratch the back of my neck. I gave her a fake smile, "That's okay, I guess… I knew you wouldn't wan-" "Yes." She interrupted me in mid sentence. My jaw almost dropped. "Wh-What did you say?" It was unbelievable. She wouldn't have said yes, right? This is just some sort of sour trick my mind is playing on me. "Yes, Ash. I would love to go to the festival with you!" She repeated more elaborately, a large grin plastered on her face.

**Lillian's POV**

Ash beamed back at me, his blue eyes filled with happiness like mine. I held his hand in mine and giggled silently. "Pick me up at 8:00 Ash, don't forget it!" I grinned for the umpteenth time that day. "Right, don't worry! I definitely won't forget." I let go and made my way to the door. I almost immediately wanted that feeling of our hands intertwined again, but ignored it. I opened the door and turned to look back at Ash. "I honestly didn't think you would fall for the jealousy trick, Ash!" I laughed. His face grew scarlet as he mumbled something nonsensical. Right before I closed the door to the shop he shouted, "I-I wasn't jealous!" I could almost see that adorable pout on his face and his red tinted cheeks, just like his sister's. Jessica let out a loud laugh, she must've heard that. I flushed bit, wondering how much she heard of her son's conversation with me. "Ah, young love!" She let out yet another hearty laugh. I was to flustered to deny it. _'Even if it may be true, this is still embarrassing!' _I thought, desperately trying to make Jessica talk a little quieter.

**11:27, done with this chapter! I loves you Ash. I need 'bout 40,000 more gold to get a house expansion, then They an have a kiddie! Aweh, it'll be so cute… Well, ah… Review! :3**


End file.
